final fantasy 9
by dfleetz1988a
Summary: this story takes place 10 years after the events of the origional story


Garnet looked over at the picture of her and Zidane and smiled saying" hard to believe that it's been so long since we faced Kuja and Necron and ended Garlands plot" Zidane was silent thinking back, as he always did when the subject came up, to Necron's last words. Upon seeing the worried look upon Zidane's face garnet changed the subject "I can't wait for the Memorial Festival this year I think everyone will be pleased at the festivities. I can't wait to see what Baku and the guys are going to do this year every year we host the festival they always make the plays the put on better and better." The rulers of the three kingdoms decided that, as a show of goodwill, after the incidents garland set into motion that a festival would be held to honor the lives lost as a result of Garland's sinister plot which they named the Memorial Festival.

Zidane went to the balcony of the room and looked out over Alexandria, the kingdom he now ruled alongside Garnet. Just then the door burst open and a little girl ran up to garnet and jumped in her lap saying" hey mommy we read some more scenes from that play you like." Garnet smiled at her and said "oh really what part was it Rosa" Rosa looked up and started talking about the fight scene getting up and trying to act both parts until Zidane jumped in and helped her out which got everyone laughing as Beatrix walked in the door and announced " the airship is ready for you." She walked out the door as Zidane shepherded Garnet and Rosa out the door. They walked to the airship, a gift from garnets uncle Cid for their wedding, and entered. All the crew members gave a hasty salute and went back to preparing the airship for its flight to lindblum they went to the top deck and waved at the people that had gathered to see them off. The airship slowly left the ground. Zidane took garnet and Rosa to the sleeping quarters then went to talk with the captain about the full flight plan and then went to lay down garnet was already asleep by the time he got there so he crawled in next to her and wrapped his arm around her. He fell into a fitful sleep where he dreamed of eerie black hooded figures, a dream that seemed all to real he shot up and looked around. It was still dark out as he got up careful not to wake garnet. He looked out the window into the darkness thinking _" I have a feeling something bad is getting ready to happen."_

he went and laid back down to sleep trying again not to wake garnet. Zidane woke up as the sunlight from the small round window shone on his face. He got up and pulled on a shirt as the door burst open and Rosa and garnet walked in. " well good morning sleepyhead" garnet said. Rosa parroted " sleepyhead sleepyhead" zidane went to give them both a hug when suddenly the entire ship shook and a loud bang was heard. they ran to the top deck and garnet pointed at another airship that had cannons equipped on it. a crew member raced over saying " we're under attack from that enemy airship he said frantically as the enemy airship loosed another cannonball that flew just wide of the target missing the airship by mere inches. south gate was in the distance "we'll lose them at south gate prepare for evasive maneuvers." said air ship started weaving through the canyon toward the gate as it slowly opened. garnet then started chanting in the summoners language as the enemy airship fired again striking the airship once more. the portal between Gaia and the summons world opened as garnet shouted the name of her intended summons Bahamut. the giant dragon flew threw the portal appearing behind them and as though it could read her mind the summons flew behind the enemy airship and started to chase it. Bahamut fired several blasts of fire eventually connecting with the enemy airship which was obliterated by the megaflare attack that landed.

they had made it it to lindblum when the airship started to shudder and shake the damage taking its toll on the mangled airship. the docks in sight the captain did his best to steer it into it's reserved airship dock. Cid was there to greet them with a look of concern on his face. "what on earth happened to the Alexander" he asked garnet ran to hug her uncle saying " we were attacked by another airship." cid motioned over for one of his men to come over " get the city defenses set up and get the lindblum defense squadron airborne"


End file.
